Open to a new Lyte
by HeavyFallenDusk
Summary: A young leafeon named Lyte is left to fend for herself after being captured by team galactic, only to escape with the help of an amber eyed umbreon named Limbo. Unfortunately, a gang of galactic Pokemon are sent out to retrieve the duo by any cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Lyte shines through**

"Come on! You're so close! Just a little bit more!"

The leafeon screamed again between sobs. The air around the young duo smelled of musk and blood, the freshness of the night air growing dimmer.

"One more time! Now PUSH!"

Another bloodcurdling scream, and it was done. A small, brown, fox like creature sat on the ground, whimpering and squirming in the small pool of blood formed around the leafeon's abdomen, attempting desperately to rid itself of the feel of the cold night and the stench of fresh blood. A sleek, muscular blue ringed umbreon quickly ran over to the newborn eevee and picked it up by the scruff of its neck, passing it on to its leafeon mother, who was still emitting choked sobs. She took a few moments to put a halt to her tears and began cleaning her newborn, still weeping slightly. The umbreon then went back to where the eevee had first been sitting, head held low, watching for any signs of movement in the other eevee, born not ten minutes before hand. However, somewhere inside him, he knew already that there was no need to keep up this desperate wait. There is no real way to avoid a still birth.

The umbreon was brought back from his mourning by his mate, speaking between licks.

"Do you have a name in mind, Dusk?"

The umbreon turned his head away from his firstborn, and padded over to his mate.

"But, Azalia, you had such a pretty name picked out and I- " the leafeon cut him off.

"Dusk, you know that name was going to be for our firstborn, and that eevee right over there…"

She took a moment to swallow hard.

"That eevee right over there will always be Azure. I said you could pick a name for the second."

The eevee in question began to pad at her mothers chest, demanding loudly to be cleaned further. Her mother soon gave in to her daughters mews.

"Well, in that case… I do have one name in mind… Are you sure?"

"Dusk, of course I'm sure!" She giggled as the eevee rolled onto its back, yet again demanding attention.

"Alright." Dusk managed to crack a smile. He then lay down and put his head on the ground so as to be at his daughters level. She immediately leapt forward, pawing at the glowing ring on his forehead. His smile widened, only to be replaced by a large yawn, which caused the little eevee to jump back, growling softly, hair standing on end.

"Well, I was thinking of…" he took a moment to watch his new daughter at play, before whispering…

"Lyte…"

"Dusk, its perfect." His leafeon mate said with a grin. "I love you"

"I - I love you, too." He said to no one of the three in particular.

The burial of their first born was made short, but meaningful. Dusk had dug a deep hole beside the low hanging cliff under which they resided. Before permanently accepting the fate of never-to-be young azure, the couple gave her one final lick on the forehead, a choked sob escaped dusk, who had been holding back tears, while his mate had never tried. She had wept and never really stopped since azure was born, though now she wasn't crying of sadness, because that time had come. She was now crying of never wanted acceptance. Dusk then carefully wrapped his daughter in a mat of leaves before gently lowering her into her grave. He could no longer hold back. A single tear slipped from his eye and fell on azure, in the exact place an Espeon's gem would have been. Then, an amazing thing happened. As the last cloud cleared itself from the solemn night, a blue ray shone down on the small eevee, making her glow with the psychic energy passed on by her father. It was a sign. A sign that she was in a better place. Happy.

It wasn't long after that sleep claimed the trio, cheeks still dampened by heart-rending tears. Dusk and Azalia had slept side by side, with Lyte nestled between them, wrapped in her bushy tail, her head pressed against her fathers blue glowing fur, which only added to the stunning blue lit night. As a small beam of blue light hit the small eevee's chest, for a split second, a light blue wave of light engulfed Lyte in sparks of silent energy, easing her breathing, and making her smile in her sleep. Even though she did not understand what had happened that day, a single tear made its way down her snout, dampening the earth beneath her

**Authors notes**

OMG first FanFiction story! Please try to pass the word around, that is, if you liked it... :)

I know this chapter is short but it's something you may have to get used to...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - More to the crowd**

**Dusk**

I woke up the following morning, my gaze first falling on my gorgeous mate. The long pregnancy had hardly dented her slender form. She was simply perfect in every way, though I always felt that I could never fully understand her, and this only added to my love for her. This morning she was lying on her side, paws stretched out in front of her awkwardly, breathing deeply. I watched her for a moment, before turning to the now squirming form leaning against my chest. Lyte had obviously noticed my waking.

_Hush now Lyte. There's no need for that._

She was obviously confused by the voice in her head, as she stopped squirming and began looking frantically for its source.

"Up here Lyte" I said before licking her head. She looked up and smiled, still half asleep. I then picked her up gently by the scruff of her neck, placing her in the fold of her mother's thin leaf-like tail, where sleep quickly claimed her. Then I set out to find food for Azalia. Before, I made sure I wiped the crusted fur beneath my eyes clean, still unable to push away thoughts of my poor Azure. I held back tears, though this time succeeding, I was still unable to get rid of the lump in the back of my throat.

I stepped out of our little makeshift shelter into the brisk morning. I tried to veer my gaze away from the area of unturned earth, just barely eeping the tears wanting to fall contained, however, te lump in my throat remained. I just needed to take my mind off of the subject…

The dampness of the morning air along with the dew coated grass now soaking through my paws sent an unpleasant chill up my spine. I shivered through my thin fur, unsettling a flock of starley who seemed to have been residing in the tree I was now standing under. A large drop of water then proceeded to land on my head. I looked up, my ears down due to the extra weight added by the water, and my shoulders slumped from the cold and my irritation at the situation. A young looking chatot greeted my view, its head cocked to one side, and the branch it had landed on still shaking. I saw that the water had fallen from a large leaf, and another drop was forming. I quickly stepped to one side to avoid it.

"Sorry, did I do that?"

"Yes, unfortunately enough for me" I said before shaking off the excess water from my fur. My paws were now completely soaked through. I sat down and began giving myself a full cleaning, in hopes of removing some of the water soaked into my ash grey fur.

The chatot then flew down to a branch at my view level. At least now it was easier to talk to… was this chatot male or female? I looked it over for a moment, figuring it was female, due to the more prominent chest. This chatot certainly had odd coloured wings…

"Aren't a chatot's wings supposed to be blue?" I said, before returning my amber gaze to my damp paws, starting on the uppermost left paw, due to me being more stable on my right.

"Aren't an umbreon's rings supposed to be yellow?"

"Touché" I then remembered why I had forced to wake up at such an unholy hour. "Would you by chance know the location of some pecha berries?"

"Pecha? Hmm… I think so… ill be back in a minute!" She said before flying off, nearly hitting a number of other branches, and sending another rain of pine-y water flying my way. I closed my eyes and sent a wave of psychic energy flowing upwards, giving me a clear view of the water, and where it would land. I skilfully avoided each, keeping myself as dry as I could for the moment.

I sighed and sat down in a dry patch of dirt underneath the tree, attempting to remove the remainder of the loose water that had seeped down to my back by rubbing it against the tree. That only resulted in me smelling stronger of pine. I sighed and continued licking, now trying to avoid the overpowering scent of pine.

The chatot then returned, landing in front of me, carrying a branch with 8 large, ripe pecha berries growing from it.

"You went to all that trouble just to get me some pecha berries?" I asked in surprise, though I was also confused as to how a bird of that size could carry that much at one time.

"Trouble? Trust me, I've done worse for worse." She said placing the berries before me. "My name is Blewe by the way."

"Dusk." I smiled. I honestly did enjoy this chatot. She had such a happy, spirited attitude. She was definitely someone I could stand to call friend in the future. "Could I by chance offer you a few of those berries as a thank you?"

"Well, as long as you're offering, I am famished… I just hadn't been able to find any wurmple this morning… I guess those starly beat me to it."

"Come on then."

"Alright, but brace yourself!"

"Brace myself? Brace myself for wha - " she then jumped up and placed herself gently on my back, unsubtly hinting at a free ride. I sighed with an amused smirk, then reached down to pick up the branch in my mouth, which I was barely able to do, it being so thick. I was still confounded as to how such a small creature had such strength and determination. Then again, I suppose it is better than her having to find a way to carry 8 pecha berries on their own.

"Onward faithful steed!"

"Really? Steed?"

"Sorry… I guess it's just early." She said with an embarrassed smile.

I chuckled "well, no harm done I suppose. Now, I really want to get back. This mist is making my fur heavy, and you being on my back isn't helping"

_Say, would you be willing to travel with me and my family? I'm sure we'll need all the help we can get with our newborn._

"What? Who said that?"

_Being partially psychic I have the ability to speak telepathically, and at the moment, it is much easier than having you attempt to decode my nonsensical mumbling. So, would that be a yes or no?_

"Well, a yes then! I would be honoured."

_Lovely! Now, let's get back there. I'm feeling a chill right now I'm afraid I'll never get rid of._

**Authors notes**

I thought i really got to outline dusk's character in this chapter more... i especially like being able to showcase his intelligence :)

I forgot to mention this is the first chapter, but i subconsiously thought of the name lyte after reading a friend's rough draft story 3 months ago. whoops! I just thought that i ought to give him some credit! Thanks again Will!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – morning sickness**

**Part 1 - Azalia**

Nearing the end of my dream, I heard dusk speaking, but it was muffled for some reason. But, there was another voice I didn't recognize, as well as the unmistakeable scent of pine. I then realised I was no longer sleeping.

My eyes shot open, searching in co-ordination with my ears for the source of the voice. I raised my head once I could faintly make out a dark shape with a long, thick extension on its face, and a large lump on the center of its back. My paternal instinct instantly took over. I jumped up, standing over Lyte, my fur standing on end, teeth bared. I lowered my head slightly more and began snarling, ears back. At this point Lyte was clinging to my hind leg, terrified. The intruder jumped back, two wing-like appendages on its back began flapping around. It was preparing an attack. I began preparing an attack of my own. My tail began to harden, glowing with an eerie white light, illuminating the cave, giving me a clear view of the intruder. My eyes caught Dusk's terrified gaze, the chatot on his back squawking and flapping loudly. I sat down behind Lyte, my head cocked to one side, stopping both my leaf blade and excessive snarling. Dusk's expression showed his understanding.

_I'm sorry I startled you Azalia. I should have known better, you being a new mother._

I turned my head to the side, trying to hide my now red cheeks. I lay down beside Lyte, licking her head to settle her down, still trying to avoid Dusk's and our chatot visitor's gaze. My licking had the desired effect. Lyte settled down almost instantly. My eyes never moved from the fur on Lyte's head. The chatot on dusk's back then ruffled its feathers in attempt to break the awkward silence that had taken over. Dusk then looked at it for a moment, obviously speaking to it telepathically, something his mother had taught him. The chatot nodded and flew over to a large root sticking out of the low hanging cliff we resided beneath. Dusk then started towards me, placing the large branch he had in his mouth down in front of me.

"Azalia, is that really a way to act towards Blewe? After all, she did find us breakfast" he said, gesturing first to the bird, then to the branch.

I looked away, still blushing. "I'm sorry Dusk… I was just worried about Lyte…"

"No need to apologize" he said, licking me between the ears. "Now, can I interest you in some pecha berries? I know their your favorite." He said with a grin.

"Yes…" I said, letting my gaze fall to his golden eyes. We stayed like this for a moment before he turned away, in order to detach a trio of pecha berries from the branch before me, focusing on the plumpest looking ones. He then rolled them over to me one by one with his snout, stopping to pick up the last one gently with teeth, handing it to me personally, adoration in his eyes. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, resulting in an even bigger smile from both of us. We just sat in one another's eyes for a moment, before I began to blush again, stronger this time, at which point he let out a chuckle.

_You are absolutely adorable when you blush. _

I looked away smiling deeply, more embarrassed than before. I then let out a sharp whisper.

"Duuuuusk! Not in front of our guest!" I said kneading the ground in front of me with my paws.

"I said it telepathically. No worries."

"Oh… I'm sorry… my head is just a little clouded this morning…"

I then leaned down and took a bite of one of my berries. It was amazing. A lot juicier than usual actually… then I noticed how little I wanted to eat it. Dusk then grabbed another berry and tossed it to the eagerly awaiting chatot, who caught it gracefully in her beak, by the stem. I thought this chatot looked like a female…

I forced myself to eat another one of my berries. Just the look of the sweet morsel made me feel sick. I leaned down and nibbled a bit at the skin, enjoying the sweet juices flowing onto my tongue. I couldn't hold back, I took another bite. It took all effort possible to force myself to swallow it. The weight in the pit of my stomach was unbearable. I couldn't help it. I threw up.

I sat there coughing for quite a while before collapsing on the cold ground, feeling hot and sweaty. I could feel my eyes clouding over, and my chest rising and falling slowly. I was feeling warmer and warmer, a sweat braking out on my forehead, and dripping down my legs and chest. I couldn't bear this any more. I jumped up and ran outside, my eyes tearing up from a combination of fatigue and the amount of effort it took to stand with all this pain. Dusk shouted something, but I couldn't hear it over my sobs. As I stepped out of our shelter, the brisk morning met my blazing pelt. I ran to Azures grave, rubbing my face in the dew covered grass around it. The cold grass gave me instant relief, though, my head and vision continued to grow more and more clouded over. I sighed with relief, lying down on the grass, continuing rubbing my face in the dew. Then I could feel myself blacking out. I smiled before I was encased in the darkness. I heard Dusks voice then, but I couldn't make out what he said. I opened my eyes slightly to whisper something, but I couldn't figure out that words my lips wer forming. I just smiled again at the thought of my loving mate, closing my eyes. I then went limp, in silence.

**Part 2  
><strong>

**Dusk**

I began talking to Blewe as she ate, mainly of her past life.

"My parents were a chatot and a tailow, and I really only knew them for a month or two, me being a little over 8 months now…"

"Really? That young? What happe - "

I was cut of by the sound of gagging, followed by a thud. I turned around just in time to see Azalia charge out. I noticed a small trail of blood dripping from her rear. Her torn skin from the pregnancy must have re-opened somehow during the night, as her legs were covered in fresh blood as well. My ears went up in shock, my eyes open wide.

"Azalia?" I said, jumping up and following her out, catching sight of her near Azure's grave, rubbing her head in the grass around it, emitting choked sobs.

"Blewe, could you please watch Lyte for a moment?" I said without turning back.

"Of course." She flew down to tried to comfort the distraught eevee.

I ran outside just in time to see Azalia's pelt begin fading to a much paler shade than before. She turned to me for a moment, smiling, her cheeks red and her eyes half shut.

"Azalia!" I said in shock. She obviously didn't hear me, as she began to lay her head down on the ground, still smiling, her breathing growing slower and slower, her body growing limp. I ran over to her and rolled her body over with my paw so she was facing me, our snouts inches apart. I licked her forehead several times between panicked sobs, which honestly sounded more like I was choking than anything. I then buried my face in her chest.

"Azalia…" I began sobbing uncontrollably, dampening her pale fur. I could hear her heart beating, but it was faint. I could tell she was near death. This only made me sob harder, further dampening her fragile form.

Azalia then opened her eyes ever so slightly and spoke in a distant voice, almost a whisper…

"Thank you, Dusk."

She then went limp in my grasp.

Azalia… never woke up.

**Authors notes**

OOHHHH! dramatic moment there. Did you see that coming?

I probably wont be posting the next few chapters for a while, because as you get to know me better, you'll understand that you'll never know when ill be in the writing mood :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – They're always there

**Lyte**

_It has been almost 4 months since mom died, and dad has never stopped expressing his pain. In the middle of the night, he goes out into the forest, and uses his psychic abilities to destroy trees, only to collapse on them afterwards in tears. Sometimes, when he goes out for food or just when he misses her, I play my memories of her, from the day I was born. I project them across the cave we live in. That way, her spirit illuminates the walls, and makes me feel safe and whole again._

_Once every month, we travel back to the place where I was born, to visit mom's grave. Her ghost still lives there, in the mirror world, with my sister. Since me and dad can use psychic, we can locate them, and move across the barrier, to be with them again. Then, I can actually talk to my mom, and learn what having a twin is like. Dad cries whenever he sees Azure, but with mom, he just sits with her head on his shoulder, and says things like " I love you" and "you have no idea how much I miss you.". I wish I could love someone like that. To be able to love someone so much that even after death, they wait for you. Forever._

Today was the night before the two days dad called the weekend. That means dad trains me on the week. Right?

Weekends are the best days, because I get to go out in the forest and play with blewe and my other friends, mina, lily, and cotto. Mina is a marill, and some days, dad and her work together to teach me to swim. Lily and cotto are eevees too, but theyre twins, like me and azure, even though lily's fur is grey. She told me that it means she's shiny, and there was more of a chance of either her or cotto being shiny, because their dad was a houndoom. They never got to meet him though, because he left their mom for an absol while she was still pregnant. I asked dad how someone could just stop being in love like that. He told me that if someone can leave that easily, they were never really in love. I can't imagine how sick a being would have to be to fake being in love.

Every training week, me and dad focus on a different elemental type. This week, we were working on 14, psychic moves. It was actually an easier week, because dad has psychic powers, even though hes a dark type. Dad said that I was really good this week, and he might be able to manage a trip to see mom and azure. I can't wait to see them again!

Me and dad went berry picking after training, and we found a lot of good ones, even my favourites, pecha berries. Dad learned from blue that if you tie the berried to a small branch that they're easier to carry. We were on our way home, when I spotted a white and purple thing, just down the path. I ran over, curious.

"Hey dad! Whats this thing?"

"Lyte, don't you have a good eye! That there is an orchid! A rare find for this deep in the forest…"

"An orchid?"

"It's a plant some humans grow outside their homes. Say… I know where that would look lovely."

He then padded over, and used his sharpened claws to cut the orchid's fragile stem, right below the blossom, in one clean slice. He then placed the plant behind my ear, gently tucking it into my fur.

"Perfect."

I blushed, not used to such compliments.

"Lyte… I think I should tell you about your psychic powers." He said while placing his berry branch on the ground.

"Well, I kind of know how to use them… sometimes I play memories inside the cave. I even know where there's a time flower!"

"What? Your powers are strong enough to use a time flower? I learned about time flowers at 8 months, and I couldn't even use them THEN! Lyte, I'm impressed."

My blush deepened. "Well, I have a question then… do you think it would work if it was cut off of its stem, like the orchid?" I jestured to the flower behind my ear.

"Well, actually, that orchid probably wont survive more than a few days. You see, plants need to be whole, and planted in soil, to survive. That is, unless you're a grass type. Then, you can use photosynthesis to make the plant root in your fur, keeping it alive."

"So, this flower is going to die? My special flower…"

"Well… you could try using psychic, but it will still wilt eventually…"

"No! You found this for me, and I don't want anything else to die!."

Then, I ran. I forgot about everything else, including dad calling after me. I felt tears coming, as my thoughts went to mom and Azure. I wished they were still here, so I could still have them here, with me… I couldn't hold back. Tears began dripping down my cheecks, flying back behind me. My legs began to feel pained, but I ignored it, and kept running. I had gone a good distance by now. I hadn't realised until now how well dad had trained me. Through my sobs, I tried to pay more attention to my muscles. I could feel them pulsing as I ran. Then, I realised I should probably stop. Both to give my legs a rest, and to give dad a chance to find me, considering that he probably wasn't far behind me. I stopped, and sat down. I was still emitting choked sobs, but they had grown softer, and I decided that I should probably try to dry my cheeks, so I could see through the matted fur beneath my eyes. After about ten minutes, dad was still nowhere to be found. I smoothed my fur with my paws and set out to find something I could stand on, so I could look for him. I padded around the area for a bit, before I came to a small clearing, filled with wildflowers. In the middle was a large boulder, covered in a dark green fungus dad called moss. I often took it home to use as bedding. I walked over to the rock, trying to figure out how to get up on top of it. Then, I figured that I could just jump, considering the power I was capable of building in my legs. So, I crouched down, putting all my weight on my hind legs, and lept. I got close to the top, and began pawing wildly at the moss, trying to get grip, but it was wet, and I slipped, scraping my nose. Then, I landed on the ground in a thud. Then, suddenly, I felt all cramped, and stretched. It was a good stretching feeling though, like after waking up from a good sleep. Then, I got up and shook off the fall, still feeling some pain just below my snout. Judging from the feel, it was probably bleeding. I gave a heavy sigh, and crouched own again, attempting the jump one more time, but, this time when I jumped, I made it to the top with ease. I then lay down on the soft moss, and waited. I didn't need to wait long. Soon, I heard him calling my name.

"Lyte! Lyte, im sorry. I know the topic of death is hard for you, I shouldn't have brought it up. Please come back…"

He then walked into the clearing, still looking frantically for me. He obviously hadn't seen me.

"Hello?"

He looked up, startled by the voice.

"Lyte, there you –" a disappointed look formed in his eyes.

"Oh… im sorry. I thought you were my daughter…"

"Dad, it is me... You don't recognise me? Oh, my snout must be bleeding worse than I thought…" I sat up and began wiping blood from my face.

A look of sock quickly replaced that of disappointment. " Lyte? But… your... you're… Lyte, you're a leafeon!"

I stared at him blankly for a moment, before what he had said sank in. " WHAT?"

"Lyte, look at yourself"

I quickly jumped up and began examining myself. My fluffly collar was gone. It was replaced by a small green tuft of fur on either side of my chest. My legs were now thin and slender, with brown paws. My warm fluffy tail, replaced by a flat leaflike appendage. Even my fluffly brown ears were gone. Just more leaves. I just sat down, dumbfounded.

"But… how?"

Dad sat down for a moment, thinking. He looked around the clearing for a moment, before looking down at the rock I was sitting on. Then, he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he actually fell to his side in the wildflowers.

"DAD! I don't really understand whats so funny about this…"

He slowed his laughter gradually so he could respond, poorly attempting to regain his serious stature.

"L-lyte, look at what you're sitting on…"

I obeyed, looking down at the large boulder. "Yes dad, this is a rock."

"No, but lyte, you don't understand. That rock is called the moss rock. It's where eevees come from all over the world to become leafeons. It has a power inside it, that comes from this whole forest. Anytime an eevee touches this rock with it's snout, the energy is passed on to them, letting them evolve into a leafeon."

"But wait, didn't you tell me before that evolution takes a while? This only happened in a few seconds… maybe… it was when I scraped my snout on the side of the rock…"

"Well, actually that would make sense… the energy must have been transferred more rapidly into your system through the cut."

"I guess that makes sense… so I'm stuck like this?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"This is going to take some getting used to" I said while jumping off the rock. I was actually quite pleased with how little effort it now took to move with these longer, thinner legs. This might not be so bad after all… l flicked my tail to show my enjoyment.

"You know lyte… you look exactly like your mother…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Thieving Mind**

_I'm running with them through an open field. It seems to be late summer, and a large flock of swablu and altaria are flying overhead, the occasional downy feather fluttering down and landing around us. Blewe calls to them and flies off my father's back, joining them in flight, and they begin singing together. My father stops me, and points in the direction of the sun, which is just beginning to set behind these cliffs. I drop down, landing gracefully on the dewy grass a few feet below the low mountain face, taking time to watch the sun roll behind the hills before dropping slowly to the ground, letting the emerald grass encase me in a soft cocoon. I allow my head to rest on the ground, and I stretch my legs out as my father joins me, lying behind me with his head resting gently on my back. Soon after, Blewe returns with a smile and fluffs herself up beside me. Everything is just so perfect… Then a small umbreon, just slightly bigger than myself steps out from the bushes. My head goes up instinctively. _

"_Lyte?" he said in a small voice. "Is that you?"_

"_What? Who are you?" _

"_Lyte?" he repeated, taking a step forward. "It's me."_

"_Who are you!" I got up and began running towards him, but then, he began to fade, everything began to fade. I was slipping into nothing, scrambling frantically to hold on to something, anything from this perfect world. Then I felt a light tap on my side, and someone calling my name, so I opened my eyes…_

I was back under my cliff, and Blewe was beside me, making little clicking noises as she so often did in the morning, and my dad was standing over me, his paw moving in gentle circles on my back.

"That sounded like quite a dream, love." He said in a soft voice.

"What? You saw it too?

"No Lyte, you've been talking non-stop for the last half hour." Said Blewe, with a little chuckle.

I blushed. "But I… Um…What did you hear?"

" I heard you calling out to someone, someone that thought they knew you. And then I heard you say he looked stunning.."

"WHAT? But… but… but I thought I thought that… Oh crap…" I pulled my head to the floor and hid it under my ears and paws, trying to block out this moment of pure humiliation.

"Lyte calm down, we all dream, and we're not judging you. Now, would you like to go get something to eat?" Said Blewe.

I moved my ears back enough so that I could look up at her, and nodded slightly, looking away quickly.

"Well alright then. Come on! I don't want to be beaten out by those starly again. Between you and me, I think they're following me." She said with a wink.

This I had to chuckle at. I got up, adjusted my orchid behind my ear, which had now rooted quite nicely, then followed Blewe and my father into the woods.

We arrived in the late morning to Blewe's favourite pecha berry bush. By that time I was unnaturally hyper, for reasons I still don't understand.

"Come on dad! Race me! Please?" I said as I ran in frantic circles around him. "Aw too bad, head start for me!" I began a ready position, and shot off, my father laughing in the background. I ran joyously, giggling as often as I took steps, until I could no longer hear their voices. Then, I stopped, as a rustling of the nearby bushes caught my attention. Curious, I slowly padded over. I was about to poke my head in to investigate, when a glameow poked it's head out, hitting it's nose on mine, It's face growing into the most hateful scowl I have ever seen, followed by a villainous smile. She then called to someone, yelling "MASTER!" repeatedly, running off in the direction from which she came. Dumbfounded, I began to walk off, only to be interrupted by the glameow jumping me, slapping me to the ground with a vicious irontail. My back was throbbing, and as I attempted to get up, on came another blow, this time hitting me square on in the shoulder. I decided not to get up, but to call for help.

"DAD! BLEWE! HELP!" I called, a slight sob in my tone. To silence me, the glameow bit my shoulder, still throbbing, causing me to scream. I couldn't hold back tears.

"DADDY!" I yelled again, not caring of my punishment. Then, the glameow turned towards a tall creature dad had often described as a human. It was an odd looking thing, with tight black garments, threaded in silver, with ridiculous blue hair. It was holding an iron cage. The "human" first brought it's hand down on my back, holding me down as it bound my legs, while I fought viciously, missing again and again with iron tails of my own. Then, just as it was about to bring the cage down on me, my dad appeared, with Blewe flying ahead.

"LYTE!" he called, running towards me when he saw me. "LYTE, I'M COMING! I WONT LET THEM TAKE YOU!"

"DAD NO! WAIT! THEY"LL HURT YOU TOO- " But it was too late. The human had already sent out a large, dinosaur like pokemon known as an aggron, who was now standing in front of dad, in a ready position. The human yelled out some sort of command, which I missed in my attempts at freedom, and the aggron came my father, throwing him a good 30 feet. He wasn't moving. I was in shock. I just watched. I couldn't say anything anymore. I just watched, as the aggron… killed my father.

"DADDY!" I yelled, as I snapped out of my shock, tears now streaming down my face. I could see Blewe caught between checking on my father and trying to save me. At this point, both were useless. I just sat there, crying, as I was bound at the mouth and thrown into a cage, which was then sealed and loaded onto a truck. Just before it started up, I was force fed some sort of pill by the blue haired human, and soon after the truck started moving, I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Till death do us part...**

It could have been hours, or days, or even years before I woke up. I had no way of knowing. However, when I did wake up, I knew there was no chance of getting out. That is, no chance without help from the outside. When I did wake, I was dizzy, my vision blurred to a point where everything visible looked like 5, maybe 10 things, all dancing around each other. In my dazed state, I almost had to smile. It was oddly relaxing to watch them spin. Then, I realized that even though I was basically useless, that I might as well get used to my surroundings. I turned myself slightly in my tiny prison, and began examining that which was outside my cell. It was dark, and there were no windows to be seen, just a small lightbulb on a single wire about 20 feet up, which in no way provided light. There were cages everywhere, filled with all sorts of creatures, of all the elemental types, none of which much bigger than myself, all in the same peeling rusty cages, all stacked on thin, precarious shelves inches away from one another, most crying or whimpering, or in the case of some of the younger ones, calling meekly for parents that likely wouldn't come. The air smelled musky, and of rotted food and death. It was fairly obvious that I wouldn't be fed for a while, although I wasn't hungry in the first place. It must have been that pill they gave me. I sighed and lumbered over to the corner of my cage, and fell in a heap, moving my aching paws so as to make a headrest. I put my ears down and began thinking, hard, of what had happened to make me get here. I remembered a blue haired human, and… a glameow, and a large creature… yes an aggron. Then I froze. My father. The thoughts of the incident began playing in a loop in my mind, my father's expression as those claws punctured his stomach, his limbs hanging uselessly, him landing in a heap, motionless, and the triumphant expression as the aggron admired his bloody claws, but most importantly, my father lying motionless, blood trickling slowly from his stomach, making a shallow pool around him, and his eyes still open In shock, his mouth agape. I couldn't stop these thoughts, they just played in a loop, again and again the terror filled my mind. I closed my eyes, trying to fight back tears, but they came anyways. I didn't care who saw me. I probably wasn't the first to cry in this god forsaken place. Apparently my new neighbor heard my quiet sobs.

"Hey hey hey, calm down sweetheart. It's ok. Them bringing you here is the worst part in my eyes. Nothing I've been through yet here has compared so far."

He then reached his paw through the bars and began moving it in gentle circles on my shoulder, exactly how my father would have done. I dug my head deeper into my paws and sobbed harder. I could hear him move closer to the side of the cage and lie down, and he was close enough that I could feel his gentle breath. He was still rubbing my shoulder, trying to calm me. I looked up enough to see his face, but what I saw was a blurry mass, as it was hard to see through my tears. I could just make out his expression. He smiled sympathetically.

"Something happened before they brought you here, didn't it?" he said. I nodded.

"You can tell me. Well, unless it's too soon… then it's fine. I'll leave you be."

"N-no wait" I managed to say before he moved away. "Stay… please?" I was starting to be able to see what he looked like, and so far all I could see was dark fur. He smiled slightly, and continued to rub my shoulder.

"Well, it's hard, but… they had an aggron, the person who took me, and he…" I had to pause for a moment to breathe. "he… killed my father." He stopped rubbing my shoulder and looked at me, hard.

"Those fucking bastards. I have had enough of this. They've killed so many…" he said " Do you at least still have your mother?"

"N-no. she died the day after I was born."

"Oh… I'm so sorry. I don't mean to make your first minutes here so miserable. I shouldn't have brought it up…"

"Oh… no its fine, really." I sighed hard. "they're always with us, no matter what happens." I smiled as his sympathetic smile returned. It was a warm expression. It made me feel safe. I lifted my head up.

"I lost someone to them too. My mother was trying to protect me. I was barely a month old. They almost killed my father, but my mother wasn't so lucky."

My vision cleared up, and I blinked a few times. Then I looked at him straight on and gasped. He looked exactly like my father, right down to the blue rings. He was just a bit smaller, and his eyes were a brilliant amber.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you your name" he said.

"It… it's Lyte. My name is Lyte."

"That is a lovely name. Mine is Limbo." He smiled warmly. So did I. I was ecstatic. Even in this disgusting prison, I had found a friend. I sighed and hunched my shoulders slightly, and looked down from the corner of my eyes. I was suddenly wondering if my fur looked OK.

"Do you ever think we'll get out of this place?" I said.

"Only time will tell. And besides, if we do, I'll take you to my home. It's odd really, I've just met you, and it feels as though I should never be apart from you…"

I blushed deeply and started kneading the ground with my front paws gently, as I often did when embarrassed. He chuckled.

"well I can't entirely help it if I find you attractive, now can I Lyte?" he smiled again.

I gave up and smiled back shyly. After all, he was stunning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – observed lust**

They were there… My father, my mother, and my sister. It wasn't a dream though. They were there, visiting me from their mirrored world, their souls moving to my thoughts in order to try to comfort me. They held my head and stroked my back as I wept. Though, what I wept about then wasn't sadness. It was joy. Both joy and fear. Joy of seeing my family again, but fear of what would come of me. I had no idea what was to become of me. My family began to wave goodbye as I felt a weight on my shoulder. I smiled and waved too, as I knew I would see them again.

"Lyte, are you alright? You've been sobbing for a while now…"

I parted my eyelids ever so slightly and looked up at him dreamily. I smiled. It was dark enough that his rings were glowing lightly. My cheeks were stiff.

"I'm… fine…"

"If something's wrong, you can tell me Lyte…"

"No, no! Nothing's wrong… I was just having a dream about my family. That's all…"

"Oh, Lyte! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked…"

"No! Really… It was a good dream. Better than waking up in this shit hole."

We both had to smirk a bit at that last remark. None of us really wanted to be here. In hindsight, it would probably be the better option of many of us to lurk in a corner thinking about lost loved ones rather than be stuck here. At least you can walk away from one option.

"Well I didn't think you hated me THAT much…" He said in a sarcastic tone. I lightly reached over and poked the end of his snout, which he shook off briskly.

"You know that's not what I meant…" I said smiling lightly

"Well how can I- " a noise to the far right cut him off. A door slowly squealed against it's long since rusted hinges, and an overpowering light entered the room. I had to squint. The room went silent as two blue haired humans walked forward, their slick boots scraping the hard concrete floor. They were muttering amongst themselves, when a flareon let out a weak ember attack on the one furthest to the left. It didn't do much, just singed a bit of fabric, but it was enough. The human lashed out, and his hand landing right over the eye of the flareon, who yelped in pain and drew back, cowering in the corner of his enclosure. Then the human turned towards the largest wall of cages.

"If ANY of you mutts EVER try anything like that again, I will personally send for Lumo to come in and slash each and every one of your tiny little throats. YOU UNDERSTAND?"

A whole room of pokemon could be heard backing into the corner of their cages.

"GOOD!"

"_Hey, Limbo. Who's Lumo?"_

"_He's a giant ass-of-a houndoom. Don't get in his way. Ever. The grunt there wasn't lying when he said he'd come kill us."_

The humans started muttering again. This time I paid attention.

"So, where's this thing you found last week?"

"Right over here. She's a sweetheart. Can't fight real good yet, but she's young. I wouldn't expect her to be able to do anything to Skare"

"Whoa! How young? Is she at least fertile?"

"Should be. She's evolved…"

They arrived in front of my cage and lowered their heads to look inside. I backed up into the corner with my ears down. My heart was pounding so loud I was sure they could hear it.

"Oh wow. She is a sweetheart. She'll do just fine…"

The next thing I knew the cage was being opened and a pair of gloved hands were reaching towards me. I fought, clawed, all I could think of doing, and as the fingers were fastening themselves around my waist, I clung for dear life to the cage bars. I could just hear Limbo over my panicked noises. He was trying to fight for me, but the other human was holding him down, and trying to shove a pointy thing into the back of his neck. It has a blue tinted liquid inside it. I was being pulled out of my cage bit by bit, and a few minutes into the fight, and many swears later, my feet slipped, and I was being held down on a table, and a plastic grate was being placed over my snout, and tied behind my head. Then, I passed out. I still don't know why. I suppose I just… gave up…

I woke after what seemed like forever. The thing had been removed from my snout, and I now sat in a grassy field. This was it. My chance for escape. I jumped to my feet and ran straight for the edge of the field. However, my journey was cut short when I was hit by some invisible force, which happened to have bruised my nose. What was I thinking? Of course there would be glass.

I got up and began massaging my nose with my paw. I heard a little whirring noise, and I turned around. A tiny black box with a glass piece on the front was turning from side to side, following my every move. I decided to ignore it and look for a way out of this place. I hadn't walked a foot and a half before I was hit in the side, being knocked over on my stomach. I groaned and opened my eyes to a jagged chunk of yellow fur.

"Now why don't you just stay like that, love?"

At the sound of another's voice, I jumped up to examine. I was greeted by the unmistakeable form of a jolteon.

"You couldn't have just listened the first time…" he said, before disappearing. I was then greeted by another attack to the side. This time I stayed down.

"What do you want from me?" I half whined, half yelled.

"Well that's a stupid question… After all; we are in the breeding room…"

These words made my eyes widen in fear. I managed to push out the words sitting on the end of my tongue. "What do you mean by… breeding room?" I said, my widened gaze steered towards the grassy floor. My body froze as his tail brushed my nose.

"Sweetheart, if you can't understand that, then you really are too young for this. Oh well, if you were put in here, they must think you're ready." He began walking in circles around me, his gaze never leaving mine.

"I understand perfectly fine. However, it would help me dearly if you were to PISS OFF." I started getting up. The whirring box turned towards us.

"Tsk tsk. Someone's got a bit of a temper… However, I do recall asking you to stay down, so I think I'll go ahead and hurt you again."

My legs tensed, and between clenched teeth, I managed to spit out "Don't touch me."

He moves around towards my rear. "What's that sweetheart? Aw too bad I don't care. Alright, now this time, it would be greatly helpful if you were to stay put…"

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!" I then let out the most powerful kick I could pull together. Apparently that was enough to send him flying into the wall of the glass dome… and to crack it.

He stood up, dazed. Then, he threw up. I smiled triumphantly. I had managed to give him a concussion.

"You… You… YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" he said as he began charging towards me, his body surging in electricity. He was attempting to hit me with a volt tackle. Pathetic.

My tail began to glow. I waited until the last possible moment, and then I jumped, my tail slapping him the opposite way as I spun. He landed in a heap and threw up again. I began licking of my paw. He wasn't going to get up for a while. I began looking around, and behind one wall I could faintly make out the outline of a couple more blue haired humans. I smiled, as now I knew what this was. They were observing us, trying to make sure nothing went wrong. A devilish glare made its way across my face. I decided to piss them off a tad more. I turned towards the jolteon, who was now sobbing. I almost felt sorry for him. This wasn't me. However, these bastards deserved it. Though, I decided not to hurt him any more. I walked up to him and stood over him for a moment. I coked my head and watched him. He honestly wasn't half as tough as the thought he was. He looked up at me, his face swollen in tears. I threw a sympathetic smile, then began to focus my psychic energy towards my thoughts. Then, my eyes began to glow. I channelled it out towards the jolteon, who began frantically trying to run as his body was enveloped in a blue-ish glow. I picked him up gently as he looked down on me wide eyed. I began prancing towards the wall where the blue haired people were watching me with gaping mouths. I then gently placed the jolteon on the ledge before them, moving another strand of energy towards one of the trees to the far left, breaking a leaf off of it and placing it beneath the terrified jolteon. I then gently placed him on it and let go. He fainted.

I then walked over to where I presumed the door was and lay down, licking my paws. As if on cue, a human opened the glass door and picked me up, carrying me towards my cage. He then threw me inside.

"_Now that was a tad harsh don't you think?"_

"Wha… what the hell? What is wrong with this fucking leafeon?" he said as he ran back out the door, locking it hastily. I got back up on my feet and found a more comfortable spot in the corner I liked best. The room was silent. Limbo broke it.

"What happened?"

I began licking my paws. "Oh nothing. They tried to force a jolteon on me, so I beat the shit out of him."

"Wait… what? WHAT THE HELL? Oh my arceus, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Well, do I look hurt? I think you should be more worried about that jolteon. I'm pretty sure I gave him a concussion."

"Oh… okay? I had no idea you were that strong…"

"Well its not all good. I'm pretty sure they noticed my… psychic powers. That might cause some problems…"

I then looked towards the door and thought to myself, _this is going to be a long lifetime…_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - revive

I woke to the sound of blaring sirens.

"Wha… Limbo…? Are you there? What's going on?" I said, still trying to wake myself up. When I did open my eyes, what I saw horrified me. There were 30 or so Pokémon lying dead on the ground, flames eating away their minuscule bodies. Nearly all were evolutions of eevees, or eevees themselves. There was a red light circling the room, and when it came to face my side of the room, I could see Limbo fiddling with the lock on my crate.

"Limbo! What's going on?"

"My parents and sister showed up to try to break us out, and mom went a little nuts with her flamethrower after Galactic's Pokémon showed up and killed all those eevee…"

"Oh… Uh, need some help with that? I think we'd both benefit from it." I said with a smug grin.

"Oh yeah sure, hold this down." He said, gesturing to a small latch being held down by a metal pin. I quite willingly obliged, and soon we had my cage opened.

"Lyte, come with me. I'll show you the way out of here."

"But… Limbo, what about your parents?"

"Oh don't worry, they'll be fine. They were about to leave with a bunch of the freed Pokémon right after they let me out."

"Oh… Okay. Lets go then" I said about to run off, but stopped dead in my tracks as I heard a small whimpering noise behind me. I turned to find a tiny eevee, looking to be barely 2 months old, cowering under a table, his face drenched in tears. He had dark brown-grey fur, and lovely hazel eyes.

He saw me just as a wall of flames burst through the floorboards in front of me. The little eevee, losing his one escape route, bawled harder. I frantically looked around as another wall of flames burst through, blocking my view of Limbo. I could hear him yelling at me, but I couldn't care less what he was saying. I had to find a way to save that eevee. Then, I saw her. A vaporeon trying to douse the flames in one corner of the room with a weak water gun. I summoned her over, hoping she could help.

She lowered the flames enough that I could jump them, and the moment I grabbed the eevee by the scruff of his neck, he did exactly what I expected him to do. He struggled, cried, and screamed out of pure fear. As I leapt the flames again, and summoned for the vaporeon to follow, the little eevee cried and tried to reach for a glaceon lying on the ground some 8 feet away. Then, just as I was about to run, he yelled "MOMMY!" before screaming again and crying harder. There was a clear path to her, so I had the vaporeon douse the flames around Limbo as I tried to bring myself to wrench the little eevee away from the sight of his dead mother. I gave up and brought him over to see the glaceon one last time. Upon reaching the corpse, my heart sank. Not just because she was quite obviously dead, though that was part of it. It also wasn't fully because of her son, crying his heart out from the sight before him. My heart sank the moment I saw her stomach. This was one of the Pokémon they were using as a breeder. This Pokémon died pregnant.

I was then pulled away by Limbo who, accompanied by the vaporeon, swiftly slid me onto his back and ran off, just as a large wooden beam fell from the ceiling and quickly caught fire, blocking our view of the pregnant mother. As Limbo passed the warehouse doors, I stared at what I saw, still in complete shock. The hall we were now passing through was littered with dead Pokémon, most completely singed. Limbo kept running, determined to reach the outside of the building, simply jumping over all the bodies, as though they weren't there.

We burst through the thin glass doors at the end of the hall, and Limbo collapsed on the grass outside, sliding me off his back. I was still in shock, but I managed to sit up and see what was going on. Everyone was burnt. Some more than others, but everyone was either wounded or nearing death. That is, everyone except for a flareon, who was sitting by an exquisite ninetales. The two were doing their best to clean the wounds of some of the younger Pokémon. Limbo was still lying next to me on his side, breathing heavily. I dropped down next to him and released the eevee in my jaws, who had calmed down quite a bit. He even let me clean his singed, matted fur. As I cleaned him, I was amazed. Every lick revealed a lighter fur color until his natural color was revealed. His fur was the lightest brown I'd ever seen. Almost white, with some light grey patches here and there, though some could have just been spots I missed. As I was cleaning his back, he yawned and was soon asleep. I smiled between licks.

Eventually Limbo got up and walked a bit closer to me. At that point, I was curled around the little eevee, fairly relaxed, though somewhat uncomfortable due to the heaviness of the soot in my fur. Limbo did something I really wouldn't have expected. He sat down beside me, moved one of his front legs over my neck, and began gently licking off my head. Oddly enough, it put me at ease. I even yawned, though I instantly regretted it as Limbo chuckled light-heartedly. Then, he gently whispered "Come with me, I want you to meet someone. I sat up, my eyes still half closed. I turned back to look at him and gave a gentle nod, yawning again.

"Hey, uh… Limbo?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Could you maybe take him? I don't want to leave him here alone…" I said, gesturing towards the little eevee by my feet. He smiled and nodded, arching his back down slightly as I placed the squirming eevee on his back. The eevee quickly settled between Limbo's muscular shoulders.

Limbo lead me over to the flareon and ninetales from before, who's faces lit up when they saw him.

"Lyte, these are my parents, Gin and Fayne."

"Hello dear." Said his mother, Fayne. "I believe there is someone here who would like to

see you." The moment she finished that sentence, Blewe flew down from the thick-leaved tree the couple were sitting under and tackled me, sending me flying backwards.

"BLEWE?" I said in pure shock. "I never though I would see you again!" I was now lying on my back, legs in the air. Blewe was standing over me, beak to snout.

"Lyte… I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She said, wrapping her wings around me. We sat there for a while hugging and crying out of happiness. Then, while still in embrace, I looked over to Limbo who was smiling warmly as he watched our awkward reuniting hug, which I slowly broke, blushing. I wiped off my eyes and walked over to Limbo and his parents, Blewe now perching on my back. They greeted me with a synchronized gentle bow. I did the same, though my bow was much less graceful. Embarrassed, I looked over at Limbo who, in an attempt to show some sympathy, bowed to his parents more awkwardly than I had. I smiled.

"Oh I must apologise Lyte, there is someone else I think you should meet. Lydia?"

"Yes mum?" said a Pokémon from the other side of the tree. As she immerged, I could see that this was a Vulpix. Along with her was a rather muscular growlithe. The duo looked to be about the same age as Limbo and myself.

"Lyte, this is Lydia and Ash. My daughter and her… mate." She looked over at them and smiled. I followed her gaze and saw the reason for her grin. Ash was now sitting there panting happily and awkwardly with a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Ash, you do have such a way with first impressions." Said Fayne. I had to giggle at that.

"Now Lyte, we had a question for you." Said Gin. I trotted over closer to Limbo, who met me midway. He waited for me to take the small eevee from his back before he sat down. The eevee, now awake, didn't really want to get up, so I curled up around him. Limbo stretched himself out beside me, while Blewe repositioned herself on my back.

"Lyte, Limbo informed us of your parent's…passing, and he wanted us to ask you if you would like to come with us." Said Gin. I could feel Limbo shift a bit beside me, and when I looked over, he was looking away, blushing. I smiled and tried to hold back a smirk as I looked back at Gin.

"So Lyte… Would you like to become part of our family?" Said Fayne

"I… Well, how could I possibly say no to an offer like that?" I said, beaming. I looked over at limbo, and he was still blushing, but now he was smiling and pawing at the ground, the same way I often did. Then, his smile faded for a second as he quickly lifted his head and licked my cheek before getting up and walking off to who knows where. I just sat there, dumbfounded and blushing. Limbo's parents and sister chuckled softly. My trance was broken by the little eevee still lying next to me, who was now playfully batting at my tail.

"Oh I almost forgot. We need a name for you." I said. "Do you have a name?" he looked up at me and gestured to me to lean my ear down, so I did. He then whispered his name into my ear.

"The people in the bad place named me expri…exper-mint AC-3." he said. I brought my head up and looked at him with a playful look of judgement.

"Now, we can't possibly call you AC-3. Hey, that almost sounds like Ace! I like the sound of that, how about you?" He nodded dramatically, placing his pawn on my chest and wagging his fluffy little tail, beaming.

"So, Lyte, shall we go?" Said Gin

"Oh yeah sure. Hey, you don't mind if Ace joins us do you?"

"Who?" said Fayne. I nudged Ace in front of me with my nose who, embarrassed, ran back and pressed his face into the fur on my chest. Gin and Fayne smiled.

"Why of course dear. Now, let's find Limbo, and then we can go. Most of the other escapees have left already."

"Hey aren't you waiting for me?" said limbo, running back in the same fashion as a stantler.

"Lets go then!" said Lydia.

As we started to walk off together, Fayne trotted over to me and we began to walk side by side. She leaned over and almost whispered "Lyte, that orchid by your ear is simply adorable. Welcome to the family dear.", before she walked off to be replaced by Limbo. I looked over at my new friends walking proudly together and though to myself: "_I have a family again!"_

_Back in the Team galactic headquarters, an enraged Cyrus summons his prized Luxray and his team._

"Gandallade, Taya, Lumo. Welcome. I'm sorry to trouble you three, but there's been an incident at the research facility storage center. You have been informed, I'm sure." Gandallade, the luxray, and leader of the group nodded. His followers, an absol and houndoom, nodded afterwards.

"Good. Now, there were two of those Pokémon that I need back. One, a leafeon, is very special. She is capable of using minor psychic attacks. The other, an eevee, came from a family line so over-bred that he has almost no pigment in his fur. I also means that this eevee, which we have code named AC-3, Is quite capable of using any and all attacks known to man. I want you three to retrieve these two Pokémon by any cost. As for the rest of their entourage, I don't give a crap what you do to them. I just want those two ALIVE. Understood?" the trio nodded again and were about to leave when Cyrus added: "While you're at it, why not bring Titan with you Gandallade? You need to train your son eventually." Gandallade nodded again and went out to find the luxio he so despised.

Cyrus knew he had chosen the correct people… Well, Pokémon, for the job. Your top assassin and his team tend to be a good group to trust. Cyrus turned his chair towards the window and simply stared into the city which he had under his control, and smiled, chuckling softly.

"Soon… We will have that unnatural power back in our posession. Soon…"


End file.
